la descendencia del linaje
by AEgutierrez
Summary: el inicio de una nueva guerra , de un amor, la venganza ya no sera igual , una alianza entre vampiros , licantropos , hechiceros y socubos. ¿ un padre se podra enamora de sus hijas ? ¿ una madre sin escrupolos hace lo que sea con tal de recuperar a su esposo asesinaria a sus propias hijas ? la oscuridad regresa y el mal querra ganar . lo permitira el amor.
1. Chapter 1

La descendencia del linaje

Introducción:

En tiempos en donde la paz reinaba, y el amor cada día era mas prospero, las personas siempre imaginaron que cuando la oscuridad llegara la confianza les bastaría para derrotarla, que solo había que pensar que la vida es puesta arriba por alguna razón, que siempre tenían que tener la cabeza en alto no importa lo que pasara el cariño que se tiene a la gente que amamos es el arma mas poderosa que se puede tener para mantenerse con vida cuando llegue la necesidad de proteger y salvar todo lo que no has podido cuidar como si fuera tu propia vida y entonces es allí cuando vas a encontrar tu propio perdón. Pero valdrá la pena el sacrificio que quieres hacer para proteger a tu familia, a la única persona que has amado y nunca dejaras de amar, a tus amigos entre otras personas que de verdad merecen seguir con vida, podrá el amor regalar el valor que se necesita para sobrevivir a esta guerra que se aproxima y cambio tu sacrificio será como la gota de lagrima mas hermosa que el mundo pudiera ver, recorriendo todo tu rostro provocándote dolor, ansiedad, felicidad, remordimiento; pero porque lo harías ¿ por que permitirías que la oscuridad te quite la oportunidad de una vida en donde puedas ver la luz , ver como el sol da ese hermoso resplandor que te fortalece , te da la valentía y la fuerza para despertarte todos los día con una nueva esperanza de prosperidad , de libertad, de alcanzar las metas y sueños rotos que no pudiste realizar porque no tenias el coraje para revelarte y hacer del mundo un lugar mejor en donde todos , incluyendo a la persona que mas almas se ha llevado lograr el perdón te todos esas personas que han sido infelices por una maldición que solo ha traído desgracias , muerte tras muerte, desolación , nostalgia y desesperación por que todo esto acabe , pero porque empezar una guerra que pudo haberse terminado con solo convivir en paz, pero nunca pasara ya que su orgullo por tener enemigos de sangre que sea de una especie similar a la suya les causa la mayor repugnancia que se puede tener hacia una persona? ¿Pero será esto un acto de orgullo o de dignidad, podrán tener esas personas tanta soberbia, vanidad que no les importara lo que les suceda a todas las personas que se opondrán a realizar algo tan ruin y tan bajo como para perder su anhelada libertad? ¿Algún día los súcubos podrán dejar esa repugnancia y odio hacia los hechiceros, podrán los vampiros dejar de matar a los hechiceros; lograran los lycan esa obsesión que tienen de obligar a las mujeres tanto hechiceras como súcubos a darle herederos de sangre, soportara el mundo una nueva raza, los humanos lograran soportar esta guerra? ¿Podrá la oscuridad vencer el amor? ¿Cuantas almas se sacrificaran, hasta que ellos decidan que esta guerra no llevara nada bueno consigo solo lamentaciones , odio y mas derramamiento de sangre ; pero que pasara cuando se descubra la verdad , el secreto mas inesperado de la historia llegara y estarán todos preparado para ver como el eslabón mas débil se derrumba y a su paso se llevara muchas vidas inocentes , no le importara si quiera asesinar a su familia solo para lograr venganza y hacer pagar todo el daño que le hicieron mientras estuvo cautiva , mientras estuvo en llamas? ¿Que pasaría si piensas que la persona que te quiere te abandona por saber lo que eres y la que mas odia es el consuelo perfecto para poder desahogarte, es la que te va abrazar mientras tenga frio tu corazón , es la que siempre te ha amado y tu ni cuenta te diste, es el que nunca se alejara y al que su corazón siempre será tuyo , el que espera que no derrumbes su hermosa fantasía de protegerte y salvarte ; el que espera que con su cariño tu corazón nunca vuelva a llorar? .

¿QUE COMIENZE LA GUERRA?

¿GANARA LA OSCURIDAD?

La verdad solo nos gustaría escuchar una hermosa melodía, que nos diga que los sueños son hermosos y que hay que seguir soñando no importa el precio que haya que pagar, un sueño puede ser la realidad mas viva que experimentes, porque la realidad es un sueño tu lo manipulas, manipulas tu destino ¿será el amor o la guerra y el sufrimiento?

La vida es como el movimiento del viento ves que gira en diferentes direcciones, per solo gira en una y es la que te permite ver la vida desde un punto de vista mas elevado, pero de algo estoy segura la razón por la que voy a continuar con mi historia es porque me gusta ver las cosas desde un punto de vista diferente, me fascina pensar que mientras el sol se esconde y sale la luna yo puedo crear una realidad fantástica en donde la fantasía es el mejor orgullo que uno puede tener al saber que tienes una capacidad de crear , inventar , muchos dirían que yo soy una persona loca y extraña , pero la verdad me veo como una persona ruda que puede soportarlo todo y en realidad si puedo ; pero nunca pude tener esa necesidad se sentirme vulnerable y ver que alguien me protege y me cuide , no les voy a negar que tengo a mi familia , pero me refiero a que no he podido saber como sentirme bien conmigo misma, me refiero a que no permito que vean mi lado débil , no permito que me vean llorar , y cuando sonrió en seguida me pongo seria es como un caparazón , una muralla me protejo de cualquier movimiento en falso que pueda dar y derrumbarme por eso es que escribo de esta manera y tal vez a muchos no les guste pero la verdad es que es la única manera que logro desahogarme, en mis historia transmito mis emociones , la verdad estas no es la primera que escribo pero nunca logro terminarlas porque me da miedo que no les gusten a las personas o que critiquen que soy mala escribiendo , pero la verdad es me apasiona escribir y mucho, es como imaginar otra vida diferente de la realidad y estoy emocionada al saber que voy a publicar una historia en mi blog , puede que muchos no la lean y si la leen no les gustara pero me encanta saber que aunque haiga crecido me sigue apasionando la lectura y ya quiero empezar a escribir el primer capitulo , solo espero estar lo demasiado inspirada cada vez que decida escribir mis historias, y me imagino que hablo demasiado pero así soy yo y en realidad esta historia es una de mis favoritas pero ¿ que pasaría si dejara de latir tu corazón y nunca hubieras conocido a la única persona en que confiabas ? espero que les guste esta historia porque será como un bello amanecer en donde el amor llega y deja de llover la tristeza y la desolación que dejo la oscuridad , pero siempre hay alguien que te da fuerza para seguir adelante , iluminando tus noches desde que llego, es como si tu mundo cambiara y terminar el dolor. Esa persona siempre estará a tu lado y por solo regalarle un beso todo tu vida cambiara y así solamente podres tenerlo en tu mente eternamente, como dije el destino lo manipulas tu y sigue soñando que conocerlo será un placer y ni siquiera tendrás tiempo de dejar el tiempo a tras porque alguien como el no lo merece otra persona mas que tu, un consejo si tienes a alguien que te cuida y te proteja valóralo porque cuando lo pierdas lo necesitaras , es como sentir en cada momento que tuviste a alguien y por culpa de la desesperación de tener libertad dejaste que te lo arrebataran,

N/A: espero que les guste mi historia es muy romántica, pero también tiene muchas situaciones de guerra, en donde morirán muchas personas, pero como hay hechiceros volverán a la vida y aclaro esos linaje desciende de razas mezcladas con otras especies ¿quien será el ganador? ¿Cuantas personas morirán hasta que solo quede uno "el mas fuerte".


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

El inicio de una guerra 1492

No lo podía creer yo uno de los súcubos mas fuertes estaba preocupado porque los vampiros asesinaran a toda mi familia, se supone que nosotros no sentíamos dolor, no amamos a nadie, solo a nosotros mismos – dije pensando cuando uno de mis soldados me interrumpió.

Mi señor, están acabando con todos nuestros hombres no tenemos tiempo tenemos que sacar a las princesas de aquí.-tuvo el descaro de murmurarme este hombre, cuando el no se preocupa por ninguna de mis hijas solo quiere salvar a la zorra de mi esposa (com la cual lleva mas de 5 siglos manteniendo un amorío y pensar que una de mis hijas lleva la sangre de este criado).

Entonces que es lo que esperas que las mate ese bastardo, ve por mis hijas, las quiero aquí en 20 minutos buscare al Sr. Cole para que las lleve lejos del castillo – le dije a mi criado.

Necesito salvar a Analia, la amo ¿que seria de mi, si el se la llevara y la tomara como mujer? Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba pensando en mi hija como una mujer, eso no podía pasar ella era mi hija, el fruto de el amor que alguna vez le tuve a mi esposa (antes de que me traicionara).

Cuando Salí de mi trance me dirigí a las caballerizas y allí , en ese pasto estaba la mujer que mas amaba ( mi hija) acostada con su hermosa blusa dañada, su hermosa y pálida piel llena de moretones ( marcas de las manos de su depredador), llena de sangre , el desgraciado no tuvo piedad con mi bebe le arranco el corazón y me lo puso en el pasto como recordatorio , y yo aun no lo podía creer después de tanto tiempo intentando arrancarme ese sentimiento de pasión y amor que solo me podía dar Analia ni siquiera su madre en todos estos milenios que estuve casado con esa víbora , pudieron olvidar todo el amor que sentía con mi bebe , pero eso no fue lo que mas me devasto , ese miserable la había tomado como mujer y pensar que yo había asesinado a todos los hombres que intentaron tomarla y ahora mi enemigo ( por naturaleza) me arrebataba todo ese placer que alguna vez yo pensé en tomar.

Y aun observando el delicado cuerpo que yacía en mis brazos, no me había percatado de los susurros y lamentaciones de aquel hombre que no conocía y sabia que era el causante de toda mi desgracia, así que con toda mi ira me abalance hacia el y lo desmembré lentamente, no pude reconocerlo solo hasta cuando le di vuelta y supe que era el Sr. Cole lo habían convertido en un vampiro , no lo podía creer y allí junto al cuerpo de mi amada había un hombre no muy viejo como de uno 27 años susurrando algo ( mas bien para si mismo).

Este se me acerco, el hombre estaba devastado y me dijo en un murmuro casi inaudible – lo lamento, en serio la amaba pero no me pude controlar, el que ella amara a otro hombre el que me odiara por haberla tomado me enferma el saber que nunca volveré a tener su cariño, porque la mate, le arrebate la vida,

Cuando escuche esas simples palabras se me revolvió todo allí estaba, el causante de que mi vida perdiera sentido, así que cuando me le tire encima , me esquivo y fue allí cuando supe que era un hibrido , el enemigo mas grande de los wica , el hombre mitad vampiro , mitad licántropo seres muy asquerosos y repugnantes ya había tenido la oportunidad de matarlo y falle en esta no habría otra era el o yo , cuando de pronto la puerta de las caballerizas se abrió y allí estaba la zorra de mi esposa ensangrentada con una estúpida sonrisa en sus labios - ¿ porque sonríes de esa manera? Acaban de matar a tu hija , no yo la mate y no sabes cuanto lo disfrute como pudiste era tu hija , como pudiste amarla como mujer teniendo a una verdadera al lado tuyo , ella nunca te daría lo que yo puedo darte pero siempre la preferiste a ella.

Esto no podía estar pasando , ella había matado a su hija , que clase de madre hace eso , pues solo ella , solo un persona sin corazón puede hacer eso , pero ella nunca seria mejor que mi Analia – no digas eso , tu nunca seria mejor que mi Analia, sabes hay algo que ella tenia y tu ni siquiera en todas las vidas que tuviste , tenias humanidad , alguna vez te preocupaste por alguien además de ti , ella era amorosa en todos los sentidos y si no te lo voy a negar , nunca pensé en ella como una hija siempre la dese como un hombre ama y quiere a una mujer , así que no te permito que manches su memoria – le dije a esa arpía –vete antes que te asesine por traidora

No lo puedo creer, juro que te vas a arrepentir por todos los desplantes que me has hecho, te odio y nunca voy a dejar que seas feliz, además las wica siempre conseguimos lo que queremos y tu solo eres mío.

Eres una hechicera, no tienes honor, porque lo hiciste, y no habría que preguntarte si mis demás hijas están vivas porque es obvio que tampoco tuviste piedad con ellas, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto que si cariño, yo nunca voy a querer a cualquier mujer que sea una rival para mí,- bueno amor, dicho esto me iré, pero ten cuidado te estoy vigilando y ten cuidado al salir esta todo en llamas, tú y yo sabemos que no eres a prueba fe fuego – me dijo la desgraciada

No lo podía creer , pero ella tenia razón , tenia que vengar la muerte de mis hijas y mas la de mi amada Analia , tan inocente no se dio cuenta de la clase de bestia que tenia por madre , pero de algo si estoy segura Elizabeth era la única que podía ayudarme a amatarla , solo ella tenia el poder para derrumbarlos a todos , pero porque no formar una alianza con los vampiros , para ellos los hechiceros son como competir con los licántropos igual de sucios y asquerosos , tal vez no pueda crear un alianza pero mi linaje seguirá intacto , todos absolutamente todos pagaran por lo que le hicieron a mi amada , no tendré piedad – después de pensar por un rato mi plan , decidí que era hora de sacar el cadáver , pero lo llevaría conmigo , después de todos nosotros siempre volvemos a la vida.

Después de esto , me instale en uno de los mejores caballos , necesitaba llegar con mucha urgencia a chicago , después de cabalgar por días sin parar , llegue a mi destino y tengo que admitir que chicago será una de mis residencias favoritas , cuando de repente se me pego ese irreconocible olor y allí supe que me estaba esperando , y esta mas hermosa que nunca ( solo físicamente), la verdad siempre sentí una atracción sexual que nunca puede negar y creo que podemos divertirnos por un rato , y como siempre no me fue difícil reconocer que me estaba invitando a seguirla , siempre tan seductora.

Mi querido Santiago, tan apuesto y seductor , veo que los milenios no te han cambiado , pero dime para que has venido , dudo que solo vengas a desahogarte , porque veo que ese lugar ya lo ha ocupado la inocente de tu hijita – me dijo María.

En realidad amor no vengo a desahogarme, necesito que me ayudes a vengarme, cuento contigo, además necesito alguien que caliente mis sabanas.

Siempre tan directo mi amigo , aceptó , pero no vuelvas a pedirme algo suicida como esto , solo te aprovechas de mi porque sabes que estoy loca por ti ,formemos la alianza , pero que tu linaje sea cada día mas fuerte - ,me dijo la morena dando un beso casto en los labios-


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

El plan

No podía dormir me era imposible me sentía tan impotente y lleno de furia , intente pero no podía dormir así que no tuve mas que centrarme en ese encantador bosque y convertirme en ese depredador que tanto odiaba mi Analia , pero que le hacia , era eso o caer de nuevo en los calientes y provocativos brazos de Analia , pero no pude evitar dejar de pensar en el hermoso rostro de esa wica , era encantadora, seductora , sensual, provocativa pero a la vez tan inocente , estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando alguien se me tiro encima y me dio un beso tan placentero me recordaba a los que me daba Analia así que cerré los ojos y me fundí en ese beso tan hot , cuando sentí que la mano de esa desconocida intentado quitar los botones de mi saco , que por cierto no fue por lujuria ( si no instinto de hombre )

Pero también intente lo mismo solo que no pude evitar recorrer su suave piel , hasta que llegue a su espalda y esa mujer misteriosa ( no se porque no he podido abrir los ojos y ver el rostro de la mujer que ha despertado lo que creí haber perdido cuando mi hija falleció)y esa chica tenia el mismo símbolo de la serpiente , era la misma cicatriz que tenia Analia , así que con mucha fuerza de voluntad la aparte de mi y la tire contra el árbol mas cerca ( fuerte pero a la vez con suavidad , no quería matar a la causante de mi deseo carnal )y cuando la vi me quede maravillado era muy hermosa , pero porque tendría el mismo símbolo que Analia , acaso había pertenecida a la misma orden que yo sepa solo había una sola mujer en ese instituto y era la razón de mi venganza, que cobarde , ya ni siquiera me atrevo a mencionar su nombre , ni siquiera ni mi mente – me dije a mi mismo .

Pero ella tenia razón, es usted tan apasionado así de siempre, y apuesto pero también tan seductor que ni siquiera me dan ganas de matarlo , pero ordenes son ordenes , así que lo siento - cuando de pronto esa loca desquiciada se me lanza encima e intenta arrancarme la cabeza .

Pero no podía negar que la muchacha era muy buena peleando, pero sabia que esto era una batalla perdida, puesto que no podía dejar de pensar en que se veía tan hermosa intentado asesinarme y mas cuando se ponía furiosa al fallar, pero cuando intento hacerme un mortal me le adelante y la derribe quedando ella encima mío, pero se veía tan delicada en mis manos parecía el pétalo de una rosa , al cual yo tenia que poseer como cualquier cosa a la cual le tiro el ojo , pero me era irresistible no volver a provocar esos carnosos y rojos labios tan , pero tan sensuales .

Después de eso, pude sentir la rabia e impotencia de esa chiquilla al saber que en cualquier momento podría acaba r con ella pero porque hacer que mi delicioso placer acabara allí en una sola noche cuando lo puedo tener todas las noche cuando yo quiera y donde quiera, y otra vez me cubrió ese deseo de poseerla y llegar al cielo, ¿pero, querrá ella lo mismo que yo?

Pero no me contuve y desabroche su hermoso vestido blanco y esa capa que la hacia parecer un ángel ( de la perdición , mi perdición ) y ella no se quedo atrás – pero me retorcí a l escuchar de nuevo su seductora voz cuando me susurro en el oído – cuando haiga acabado , espero que te escondas porque te buscare y te asesinare , quitarle a otra mujer el hombre que la vuelve loca es humillante y vergonzoso al mismo tiempo , dicho esto me quito toda la camisa y la rompió dejando unos agujeros como para no bajar de este cielo nunca , cuando por fin llego rompí sus barreras y fuimos una sola persona y así nos quedamos dormidos juntos hasta que amaneció y me fui despertando y encontré una nota , esta decía:

Espero señor misterioso, que mi ama me pueda perdonar por semejante traición, pero tenia que decirle que de todos mis 3 mil años esa fue la mejor noche que he pasado y sabe soy muy supersticiosa pero creo que el destino querrá que nos volvamos a encontrar y mi señora lo quiere volver a ver y yo también pero tenga cuidado muchas personas que dicen estar a su lado lo querrán matar a toda costa después de todo usted ya esta manchado com mi sangre y mi lujuria espero que siga soñando com mis besos y mis caricias , yo lo hare

ATT: la chica que despertó su lujuria.

Después de leer semejante despedida como no echarla de menos , era patético que me dejara eso como su nombre , ahora despertó mas mi curiosidad , pero bueno no pensare ne eso maría debe estar histérica hoy se supone que hablaríamos sobre nuestro plan , así que me Salí de ese bosque que había sido testigo de mi desatada pasión con esa chica.

Después de llegar al castillo que por cierto estaba mas sombrío que nunca (lo digo por mis encuentros con maría desde hace tiempo era mas cálido).

Donde carajos te habías metido, te he estado esperando por horas te iba a presentar a unos amigos que están dispuestos a irse encontrar de tu amada esposita (nótese el sarcasmo), cuando esta se me acerco a darme un beso gustoso lo recibí, pero no era comparado con los de la chica del bosque, pero esta era una traviesa que ya había notado cierto peculiar olor en mi cuerpo que se puso mas juguetona que de costumbre y me susurro en mi oído – mmmm, quien era la chica misteriosa , dime Sebastián era mas hermosa que yo , mas seductora y sensual , tengo que ponerme celosa cariño o es que solo fue una aventura de una sola noche , porque lo mismo decías hace siglos atrás y mira siempre terminabas bajo mis sabanas , pero te trae loco , ahora ve a bañarte que no soporto el olor a licántropo .

Cuando dijo esto ultimo me quede en chok, no lo podía creer, ahora todo tiene sentido, cuando me dijo que mi sangre y mi lujuria estaban marcadas por su olor tan encantador, pero porque no me di cuenta, tal vez porque en lo único que estabas pendiente eran su hermoso cuerpo, no es así-me dijo maría con una sonrisa picara en sus labios.

Ya llegaron los invitados, así que cuéntales tu plan y hagamos un festín como el de la última vez te acuerdas en .1492 cuando atacamos a aquel pueblito lleno de tantas hombres y mujeres que solo nos admiraban y veneraban como si fueran dioses – dicho esto me acorde de los viejos tiempos y la cogí por el brazo (no muy fuerte) y la zambullí en la tina mojándola hasta que su rostro quedo a unos centímetros del mío y haciendo que ella se retirara con la escusa de vestirse para estar presentable ante los invitados ( con eso de lo de ser anfitriona) pero no me pude contener y le dije estas palabras- pensé que mis roces ya no te hacían estremecer como antes , fue eso lo que dijiste la ultima vez que tuvimos nuestro encuentro , pero veo que era mentira puesto que aun te atraigo y no solo físicamente .- dicho esto ella se marcho muy pero muy enfadada con el comentario, pero bueno ya que lo hecho echo esta , así que me Salí de la tina y me cambie cuando baje ella estaba hablando con uno de los invitados , y por lo que pude darme cuenta era un vampiro y el bastardo se atrevió a darle un beso y tocarle la mano sin mi consentimiento y por si fuera poco la estaba acortejando no es que no se viera hermosa es solo que sentía celos , ese tenia que ser yo y uno un estúpido que solo la quiere por cunas cuantas horas de diversión , pero no lo podía permitir así que llame a todos los presentes y me presente , conté toda mi historia sin mencionar el motivo de mi repentina revelación a mi mujer , después de todo a ellos no les importa , porque ellos solo quieren una escusa para una guerra pues ya la tienes , iba a contar mi plan cuando uno de los invitados se me acerco y me dijo que el era un buen guerrero y que sabia de muchas estrategias , así que armo un plan y lo propuso y hay que admitir que le gustaba demasiado la masacre porque no tenia consideración alguna , pero después de todo que seria una venganza si hay limites . Después de que todos estuvimos de acuerdo con el trato ellos se fueron prometiendo regresar al día siguiente para entrenar y poner en marcha nuestro plan.

Cuando todos se marcharon no pude ver la cara de preocupación en maría así que me le acerque y le pregunte, ella solo me respondió – nada es solo que me siento mal, sabes yo puedo ser una zorra en todos los sentidos pero nunca una asesina y mucho meno si la venganza va en contra de vuestra madre.

OH! cariño, claro que no eres una asesina yo jamás permitiría que lago te pasara , además tu madre se lo merece pero ya te recuperaras y es por una buena causa ella demostró que a nuestra familia nunca le importo , porque tiene que importarnos ella a nosotros , y por cierto te he dicho lo guapa que te vez con ese vestido rojo y ese corcel tan ajustado no lo sientes tan apretado , te parece si te ayudo a quitarlo – le dije desamarrando cada cordón que yacía en la espalda me maría , se que es un pecado desear a dos de tus hijas pero no lo puedo evitar , pero esta noche seria mas larga que de costumbre así que no desaprovechare ni un solo minuto , así que la base con toda la fuerza que tengo , la abrace y me aferre a ella como si la vida se me fuera me ello , la desee como nunca , la anhele , la saboree y me estudie cada parte de su hermoso cuerpo hasta rompimos las barreras y llegamos juntos al cielo y así era como nos demostrábamos nuestro amor , porque será que las amo como nunca se ha permitido , es que esto cada día se esta volviendo mas placentero que no puedo dejar de pensar en que no las volver a tocar ni sentí , pero todo lo valió y así recorrí con mi dedo su cuerpo semi desnudo en mis brazos y le susurre en su oído esa hermosa canción que no unió :

Con la paz de las montañas te amaré  
Con locura y equilibrio te amaré  
Con la rabia de mis años  
Como me enseñaste a ser  
Con un grito en carne viva te amaré

En silencio y en secreto te amaré  
Arriesgando en lo prohibido te amaré  
En lo falso y en lo cierto  
Con el corazón abierto  
Por ser algo no perfecto te amaré

Te amare te amare  
Como no esta permitido  
Te amare te amare  
Como nunca ha sabido  
Porque así lo he decidido te amaré

Por ponerte algún ejemplo te diré  
Que aunque tengas manos frías te amare  
Con tu mala ortografía  
Y tu no saber perder  
Con defectos y manías te amare

Te amare te amare  
Porque fuiste algo importante  
Te amare te amare  
Cuando ya no estés presente  
A pesar de todo siempre  
Te amare

Al caer de cada noche esperare  
A que seas luna llena y te amaré  
Y a pesar de todos estos  
En señal de lo que fue  
Seguirás cerca y muy dentro  
Te amare

Te amare te amare  
A golpe de recuerdos  
Te amare te amare  
Hasta el último momento  
Seguirás cerca y muy dentro

A pesar de todo siempre  
Te amare.

Después de susurrarle esta canción le dije lo último que ella ya sabia y jamás olvidaría: - yo siempre te amare como no esta permitido.


End file.
